Reunion
by Randz Bloodriver
Summary: "Setelah aku bisa berdiri sendiri dan melangkah lebih jauh, aku akan menemuimu." Pertemuan kembali antara Yukino dengan Akizuki setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu untuk mencapai mimpi dan tujuan masing-masing. Sebuah Kotonoha ni Niwa fanfic. Drabble. Oneshoot.


Kotonoha no Niwa punyanya Makoto Shinkai. (_ _)

* * *

"Jika aku bisa berdiri sendiri dan melangkah lebih jauh, akan aku temui dirimu disana."

Kata-kata tersebut masih terngiang sampai sekarang, kata-kata yang aku niatkan dalam diri selama 8 tahun belakangan, yang membuatku bersemangat dalam mengejar mimpi dan cita-cita sebagai pembuat sepatu.

8 tahun sudah berlalu, apakah dirimu masih mengingat diriku, Yukino? Ataukah engkau sudah bahagia bersama orang lain?

8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menunggu, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk dilalui, dimana dalam tahun-tahun itu aku berjuang sekuat tenaga, jatuh bangun menuntut ilmu, bersaing dengan yang lain dalam bisnis sepatu ini.

Dan kini, inilah aku, menjadi salah satu orang yang terpandang di masyarakat karena perusahaan sepatuku yang lumayan maju. Jauh sudah berada di rumah sempit yang selama ini aku huni. Sendiri.

Aku bekerja sebagai desainer di perusahaanku, hal yang paling suka kulakukan karena aku bisa membayangkan betapa manis dan indahnaya sepatu yang aku desain bisa berada dikaki orang.

Terutama kaki Yukino yang masih terbayang dianganku.

Hey tunggu, aku bukan orang mesum dengan _fetish_ kaki!

Aku menggelengkan kepala, kini ada proposal diatas mejaku, proposal tentang pemesanan sepatu _indoor_ sebuah sekolah.

Sekolah yang menjadi tempat Yukino bekerja sekarang.

Dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Sendiri.

* * *

8 tahun.

8 tahun aku menunggu semenjak aku pindah kesini.

8 tahun pula aku berdoa setiap hari agar mimpi dan cita-citanya terwujud.

Banyak teman-teman dan keluargaku memaksaku untuk segera menikah, karena umurku sudah tidak muda lagi.

Tapi aku masih akan tetap bertahan, menunggu dengan bodohnya akan datangnya dia. Membawakan sebuah sepatu buatan tangan khusus untukku.

Mungkin dalam 8 tahun belakangan dia sudah melupakanku, 8 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Mungkin pula dia sekarang sudah menikah, meninggalkanku dan melupakanku.

Dan aku masih disini, melangkah perlahan dengan kedua kakiku tanpa dibantu oleh orang lain.

Aku tahu, dia pasti bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari diriku, Akizuki-kun.

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota tempat Yukino mengajar. Yukino dengan berlari berusaha mengejar tempat berteduh sebelum bajunya kebasahan.

Ah, situasi ini, situasi yang membuat Yukino mengingat kembali tentang masa-masanya dengan Akizuki. Sambil membuka bir kalengan dan coklat, Yukino mulai menenggak dan kembali mengingat masa-masa lalunya. Duduk berdua ditaman ditemani hujan berintik-rintik.

"_Narukami no sukoshi toyomite, sashi kumori, ame no furanu ka? Kimi wo todomemu."_

Yukino berkata pelan sebari menenggak birnya, matanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit tempat ia berteduh. Ia rindu saat seperti ini, saat bisa bertemu dengannya, ia rindu bertemu dengannya.

Sampai sekarang, rasa bir ini sama seperti rasa bir yang biasa dia minum saat bertemu dengan Akizuki di taman itu.

"_Narukami to sukoshi toyomite, furazu to mo, warewa tomaramu, itoshi todomeba."_

Ya seperti itulah jawabannya, dengan suara yang sama pada saat 8 tahun lalu.

Tunggu, suara yang sama?

Yukino terperanjat dan menoleh kesampingnya, bertatap muka dengan wajah yang sangat dirindukannya selama 8 tahun ini. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda, tetapi tetap memberikan efek yang sama saat Yukino memandangnya.

Ya, penantian Yukino dan Akizaki selama 8 tahun terbayar sudah. Tepat seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, berteduh dari hujan dengan Yukino menenggak bir kalengan bersama dengan coklat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yukino-san."

Yap. Lama sekali tidak bertemu, membuat Yukino tidak percaya akan pertemuan yang sangat tidak disengaja tersebut. Bir kaleng terlepas dari genggamannya, jatuh dan tumpah kebawah, menyatu dengan air hujan yang sedang deras.

"Akizuki…kun?"

Seolah tidak percaya, mata Yukino melebar, bibirnya mengucapkan nama yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku disini. Yukino-san." Senyum lebarpun merekah di wajah Akizuki.

Saat aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri dan melangkah lebih jauh. Saat itu pula aku akan menemui dirimu, Yukino-san.

* * *

II

II

V


End file.
